The Avatar Whom Followed the Sage Down Six Paths
by the sage beyond comprehension
Summary: Naruto and Korra must battle for peace in world full of terrible people who wield great power. Rinnegan Naruto Naruto x Korra possible Naruto x Harem


Hope you enjoy

Note in this story Naruto and Sasuke seal Kaguya without her spitting up Madara. Also Kakashi's mangekyou was permanent.

Naruto was thinking about his life as he strolled down Konoha's main street. Since the fourth great shinobi war the world had changed drastically. Kalashi had been elected hokage but even that had soon become little more than a title. As the world moved steadily toward peace there was no need for military leaders Kakashi now did little more than regulate zoning laws. Naruto as a regular citizen had more political sway than Kakashi.

Shinobi had fallen out of favor in the eyes of all pretty much every one had quit no ninja and no ninshuu. Naruto had known the world was bound for a change at the end of the war but he thought that the world could be as the sage wished it. Ninshuu allowing people to see into the depths of one another's heart and truly understood one another. Now though it appeared that the world would get along well without chakra not to say there weren't a few practitioners of ninshuu left but they were few and far between.

It seemed as though there would be no need for him to act as Hokage in any capacity. Both Sakura and Hinata had gotten boyfriends so Naruto was unsure what to do with his life. He was currently deciding if he wanted to be Hokage or pursue another avenue of life. Finally he decided to discuss it with Sasuke so he closed in on Sasuke's location training ground seven. As he and Sasuke were about to speak the seals on there hands began to glow not long after this Hagoromo appeared.

"Old man sage what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned "Seeing as you have brought lasting peace to this world I thought it fitting you might help do the same to another." Hagoromo stated. "What do you need us to do?" Questioned Sasuke "Only one of you will endeavor to complete this task." Hagoromo replied. "Why is that?" the final uchiha asked once more "This task requires you to travel to another realm and one of you must remain here to keep the world on track." Hagoromo clarified. "So which of us goes and which of us stays?" Naruto questioned "Decide amongst yourselves." Hagoromo replied.

"I'll go!" Naruto said determined while Sasuke stared on astonished at his out burst. "Naruto I realize your sad about me and Sakura but-" before Sasuke could finish Naruto cut him off "It's not about that I've simply gone as far as I can all that is left for me in the Hokage position is to carve my face in the mountain and do paperwork I can't survive a life that boring so on to my next adventure I suppose." Naruto said.

"Very well than you will need to return to this location in one week when I have gathered the chakra necessary for this technique this should be sufficient time for you to conclude your salutations." Hagoromo said. "What?" Naruto questioned truly confused "He said meet him here in a week after you say goodbye to everyone." Sasuke said exasperated curious about how his friend would survive in the new environment.

Time skip 1 week

A gathering was held at the 7th training ground in order to give Naruto a proper send off. Many tears were shed and many heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged. A few minutes before Naruto had to leave the other members of team 7 found him. "Naruto we would like to give you some going away gifts." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke went first he gave Naruto his sharingan (Sasuke has Itachi's). Next came Kakashi's gift he came up and pressed two fingers to Naruto's fore head. "My gift may be temporary but it's definitely not useless I instate you as the seventh Hokage." Kakashi said. With that all present roared with applause.

"Then as my first act as Hokage I decree that while we move on no one forget the past and the pain you experienced know that is the beginning of a cycle of hate which has the power to ravage the world with war this can be stopped if you shoulder the burden of your hate but more backs do not add to the wait you can always look to your comrades for strength whether the lay in the shadow of the mighty stone the swift lightning the ever changing sand heavy mist or the swirling leaves." Naruto said while wearing the Hokage's hat.

"For we are one people united against hate!" Naruto said as he raised his fist to the sky inspiring an ear splitting cheer from the crowd. "My second act is to name my successor Sasuke he's a little slow so give him some time to catch to your amazing rokudaime-sama!" Naruto said inspiring a laugh from the crowd. Then he walked over to Sasuke "Take care of them or I'll reach across the borders of space and time and kill you." Naruto told Sasuke. "I wouldn't expect any thing else." Sasuke replied.

After that heartfelt moment Naruto started making his way toward Hagoromo but was cut off by Sakura. "You were gonna leave without saying anything to me?" Sakura questioned. Before Naruto could reply she shoved a scroll into his hand. "I understand how you feel so it's okay I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings and always know I love you like a brother so take care of yourself with these medical techniques alright." Sakura said as her eyes began to tear up. "Thanks Sakura I will." Naruto said as a lone tear made It's way down his cheeks.

After that Naruto finally reached Hagoromo. "Are you ready for our departure?" Hagoromo questioned "As I suppose I will ever be." Naruto replied now a little unsure of leaving his home land. With the end of that interaction a bright light flashed signaling Naruto and Hagoromo's departure from there home dimension.

Scene change void between realms

"So old man sage you still haven't told me what the threat in this other dimension is that is so great we must interfere." Naruto said. "Well it seems as though the power of his consciousness within his rinnegan Madara regenerated his body after which he got in contact with a large source of chakra another dimension over." Hagoromo explained. "If it's just Madara then this should be easy." Naruto said confidently. "I wish it were as simple as that Naruto but the chakras I sensed were all of comparable level to Madara and they have likely grown stronger." Hagoromo said. "How can anyone's chakra equal that of a ten-tails jinchuriki!?" Naruto questioned slightly afraid he was not up to the job.

"After Kaguya's appearance Madara's power was reduced back to that of his prime without the ten-tails chakra." Hagoromo calmed Naruto. After Hagoromo said this they came to a stop in the void. "Hey old man sage what gives why have we stopped?" Naruto questioned. "He wanted to let you have a chance to properly say goodbye to us." Kurama said. Naruto whirled around to see Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Chouko, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and Kurama.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked clearly distraught over what was occurring. "Isn't it obvious? You can't take the power of one world into another." Kurama said. "But how can I win without the senjutsu of the six paths?" Naruto said saddened that he would be going to new world with familiar face. "Do you have no faith in your own skills?" Hagoromo questioned.

At that Naruto looked downtrodden like a child who had just been scolded. "Naruto I realize you wish to keep your comrades with you but holding on to the past creates people like Madara." Hagoromo stated. "Besides just because we're not there doesn't mean we can't help you." Kurama said. "What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "Consider these going away presents." Kurama said as the bijuu piled there hands as they did when Naruto received there nine names.

Naruto understood what they wanted him to do so he pressed his fist against there palms. "I give you my knowledge of magnetism and wind Jutsu." Shukaku said. "I bequeath to you my knowledge of fire Jutsu." Matatabi said. "I gift you my knowledge of water Jutsu." Isobu stated. "I'll give you earth and lava." Son Goku said. "Mist techniques and taijutsu is what you will get from me." Chouko stated. "I'll share my knowledge of a acid and bubble techniques." Saiken stated. "I'll give you the knowledge of steel and body hardening techniques." Choumei said. "I'll give you my knowledge of ink sealing and lightning techniques." Gyuki stated. "Since we all know your useless without me I will hand down some knowledge about sensory techniques as well as barriers." Kurama said condescendingly.

"I suppose it would be rude for me not to pitch in as well I'll awaken then full power of the yin chakra within those eyes you got from Indra's transmigrant." Hagoromo said as he awakened a six-tomoe ocean blue rinnegan in each of Naruto's eyes. "Now Naruto it's almost time for you to go if you have something to say now is the time to say it." Hagoromo informed Naruto. "There's so much I wan't to say but I've never been good with words so I guess I'll just say thanks for the amazing gifts I wish I could give you something in return but I wouldn't even know where to start I love you guys to me you will always be family." Naruto said in tears as he dissappeared from the void.

"Kurama are you crying?" Shukaku asked "No, shut up we gotta go make sure the peace Naruto worked so hard for Isn't disrupted by that Uchiha brat." Kurama said as he tried in vain to wipe away the tears which it seemed would not stop. "Kurama is right let's go." Matatabi stated as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. With that the bijuu began there long arduous trek back home. The sage simply smiled as the last of his chakra faded away.

Scene change avatars world South Pole just inside Katara's healing tent

Katara was sitting down to dinner when she heard a thump from her front porch. She went to investigate the sound and found a young man with blonde hair on her front porch. Quickly she gathered him and his belongings inside so she might heal him.

What did you think tell me in a review.


End file.
